Chao Adventure: MissionChao
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Step into the world of chao and see events of the past through the view of the chao.


Chao Adventure 

"Mission: Chao" 

by Shayne Thames 

Based on the game "Sonic Adventure" by Sonic Team 

Tikal and related characters © Sega Enterprises, Ltd. 

Nestled at the foot of the mountain was a beautiful land. This land has been untouched for some time. But in an area of the land, 7 special stones sit atop stone pillars surrounding a shrine. Nestled in the center of the shrine was the largest and most powerful stone. These stones are the powerful multi-colored Chaos Emeralds. Even one emerald contains unlimited power. But who built this shrine if even the most civilized soceity has never been here. Perhaps it was the creatures that populate the valley. Wonderul creatures that come in different shapes and colors. Creatures that in time evolve to become something more. This is the world of the Chao. The Chao are friendly and playful creatures who love to make new friends. But such creatures are very vunerable to enemies that would cause death and destruction for no reason. So who guards these wonderful creatures? This is where our story begins. 

The spiked headed green chao was running. This little chao loves to run a lot. He ran through, trying to find his best buddies. His name was Chaima. Chaima had a stong personality, and was usually the "leader" around his friends. He was trying to find them so he could tell about the strange new thing he saw. Not very long ago did he spot the thing with his lil telescope his buddy made for him one day. Always excited about finding strange new things, he HAD to tell his buddies. 

Finally, he gathered his buddies: Pucha was a pink flying chao with two horns coming out the back of her head. She's sort of concieted. Rupicha was a green and yellow swimming chao with a long shaped head. He really likes to follow Chaima, like he was his hero or something. Chahura was a red ghost chao that looked like a tough guy, for he was strong. Rukicha was a gold ghost chao. He also looked tough, but the big guy is really nice. And finally Pitecha was an inventive flying chao, the one who made Chaima's telescope. The six started chattering about Chaima's discovery when they heard a cry arise from the group of other chao. They six ran (or waddled or flew) to where the rest of the chao were: Near the front of the shrine. 

When they got there, Chaima saw what he spotted was standing there, staring at them. 

Tikal was an echidna. She grew up with the echidna tribe. Her father was the chief Pachamac. Tikal heard stories of the valley just beyond the walls of the village. Curiosity overcame her, and she sneaked out of the village to explore. And now here she was, looking at the chao, smiling. She took a step towards them. 

"You're the....chao!" 

Some of the smaller chao started backing up in fear of the new creature. 

"Don't be afraid. You're safe with me!" she smiled. 

Chaima looked up at her. She seemed pretty nice. She's...probably an explorer! Like himself. Chaima could understand her too! She seemed to speak another laungage from the other chao, but he could understand her! Gathering courage, he appoached her and held out his hand. Tikal reached down and touched his hand. Pretty soon, she held Chaima and tried to bounce like how the chao always did. Chaima really liked this girl. 

"Chaaaaao!" he cried loudly. She giggled and put him down. 

Suddenly, there was a great trembling and the water that surrounded the shrine started to form a person. She gasped and stared at the figure. It was the guardian Chaos. She trembled and stood back. Chaos looked at the chao that seemed to gather around Tikal as a friend, then back at Tikal herself. Sensing the peace between them, he watched a few more minutes before returninf to the water. Tikal decided that was enough for the day. She said goodbye to her new friends and took off. Chaima watched her leave and started chatting with his friends again. They all think she's nice and want her to come back. Pitecha got an idea and asked Chaima to follow the girl and bring her back. Chaima liked this idea. So off he went. 

Tikal was nervous about coming back. She was suprised that one of the chao had found her and it wanted her to follow him. So she let lead her back to the shrine. She looked up and stared at the 7 emeralds. 

"Wow!" She murmued. She stared at the water. "Is it okay for me to be here?" 

She listened for the reply. She seemed to understand Chaos. "So do you....trust me?" 

She looked at the emeralds. "So these are the seven emeralds...." 

She approached the shrine where she saw it. She gasped. 

"Can it be?" 

Tikal remembered something her grandmother taught her long ago. 

"The seven chaos....the controller.....could this be the emerald that controls the seven chaos?" 

Chaima watched and wish he could actually TALK to her. She seemed to understand him in his language, but he actually wanted to TALK to her in HER language. He sighed as he, Pucha, Rupicha, Chahura, Rukicha, and Pitecha played with her. 

Tikal had to go home for lunch, but Chaima INSISTED that he and his buddies came with her. She finally agreed, and they followed her to her village. When she came home, she sat on the step of one of the pyrimids and ate her lunch. Chaima hung with her while the rest of his friend checked out the village. The saw all sort of neat creatures who called themselves Echidnas. They had decrative paint they used and somne had pretty feathers. One elder female echidna thought Rupicha was SO cute and made a lil feather bandana for him. He smiled and thanked her as only a chao could do and showed off to the others. Pitecha, interested in the paint, and acccidently fell in one and was actidently covered with red paint. They all laughed at the silly sight. Not too far away, Chaima listened as Tikal thought alloud. 

"The servers are the seven chaos emeralds...." 

"Chao?" Chaima questioned. 

"Oh, something my grandmother taught me, it goes something like this....The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart.....but I still don't know what it all means...." 

Nearby, Pachamac watched. He knew of the chaos emeralds that were nearby, and he was thinking. He was in war with another country and they needed a new power to defeat the enemy. They needed those emeralds if they were going to survive. He was soon discussing plans to invade the valley and retrieve the emeralds. Chaima looked up and saw Pachamac. He wanted to see him and see what Pachamac was talking about. As he wandered to him silently while Tikal pondered over the mystery of the emeralds, he heard what Pachamac was planning. He panicked. Pachamac wasn't a nice person! What was he gonna do? He did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed. A scream that suprised everyone. "TIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!!" 

Tikal was arguing with her father while Chaima was pondering on how the heck he knew how to talk like that. 

"Father! Please don't!" 

"Tikal, the seven emeralds are essential to our survival!" Pachamac said. 

"How can I make you understand? Attacking other countries, stealing and killing can't be the right path to peace! Father! I BEG YOU!" 

Tikal sighed and sat on the step. 

"Tikal, you okay?" Chaima asked. 

"He won't listen. I have to warn the others. Say, how did you know how to talk?" 

"I don't know. It's like I tried and it...just happened!" 

"So what's your name?" 

"I'm Chaima, my friends are Pucha, Rupicha, Chahura, Rukicha, and Pitecha." 

"Cute names. How about we get you guys home? I'll try to warn Chaos." 

"Good idea." 

"I beg of you, hear me now. My father is coming here soon, and I fear what may happen." Tikal started, addressing Chaos. "I ask that you take everyone and get outta here." She listened as he replied. "So you're saying you can't leave this place? I understand. Let me talk to my father again." She sighed. "There must be a better way to do this." Chaima sighed as Tikal looked down to him. "Don't worry my friend, I won't let you down." 

"I believe in ya, Tikal!" Chaima said. Suddenly he felt a punch and he turned to face a black chao. 

"Chao chao chao chaooooo cha-chao!" it said menecingly. 

"Not now! I'm busy!" Chaima whined. 

The black chao babbled again. 

"Chicken? I'm no scardy-chao! Right here! Tommorrow!" 

It nodded and walked off. 

"Who was that?" Tikal asked. 

"THAT was Chalcon. He thinks he's so fast. When we have races, he just sits there for half the race, then suddenly he races ahead of everyone and wins. But he's mad cause my best friend Pucha doesn't like him, and he thinks it's MY fault. So he likes to race me one on one, just to show off." 

"Oh...I see...." 

"Get OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" 

Chaima woke up and heard a noise. He wandered towards the shrine. It was night time, and an earie red light came from the shrine. When he got there with his friends, he gasped. The Echidnas were here and the shrine was on fire! Tikal and the rest of the chao were there blocking the way. 

"No way!" she cried. 

"Did you hear what I said? We need those seven emeralds for total power. It's power for the people! And...and they are your people too you know! We must have those emeralds!" 

"Greed is our enemy. Once it starts, you will always want more. I BEG you father!" 

"BAH! I don't listen to the words of a child! Ready men? CHARGE!" 

"FATHER!!!!" 

Chaima gasped as he saw the warriors attack. They all gasped as they saw chao fall left and right. It was terrible. Tikal fell under the stampede of the warriors. Chaima was sad. This guy even would hurt his own daughter to get those emeralds. This was madness. He watched as the seven emeralds started glowing and surround the master emerald. That's when Chaos appeared. 

"ARRRGH! It's a monster!" 

There was a strong glow from the emeralds and Chaos started to change. Chaima gasped and ran for Tikal. 

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. 

"Uh...I'm fine..." she moaned and looked up. Chaima heard a roar and looked up. 

"Oh my gosh!" Tikal gasped, watching the destruction. "No! No! No!" 

"I never thought how bad this would turn out to be....I'm shocked." 

She suddenly bolted forward, towards the master emerald. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Chaima followed her to the alter. Tikal was in a state of panick. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart!" She gasped. "The emerald changes our thoughts into power. If this emerald is that power...PLEASE! YOU MUST STOP HIM!" Chaima saw a great light....... 

All was quiet. The roof of the shrine was distroyed. Dead chao and warriors lettered the alter. The master emerald glew brightly as 7 eggs were littered about the area. Over time these eggs were scattered. The gold one was found by a mechant and was placed in a store. The silver egg was lost, despotied into a lagoon not too far from the forest. A black egg was later found by a machine...and the last 4 eggs were scattered thoughout the area, found by humans and placed in special gardens. It wouldn't be until years later that a group of special people would find these eggs, and uncover the lost mystery of Chaos. Among them was a special fast blue hedgehog that would soon meet up with Chaima and his pals. 

THE END for now. 


End file.
